1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sweepers and more particularly pertains to a new sweeper device for RV slide-outs for safely and conveniently reaching hard-to-reach areas that need to be swept.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sweepers is known in the prior art. More specifically, sweepers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a floor sweeping apparatus comprises a cleaning head with an elongate handle fixed at an inner end by a pivoting joint to the cleaning head, and at an outer end by a hinge to an elongate handle extension. A locking mechanism allows the handle extension to be locked in different angular positions relative to the handle and can be remotely controlled from the handle extension. Another prior art includes swabbing tool with a telescoping handle and a flexible tubular extension ending in a socket within which a variety of attachments can be inserted, to take swab samples of remote and distant surfaces, without someone having to actually climb up or go down to the surfaces, to determine whether a surface has been adequately cleaned. Yet, another prior art includes a cleaning implement includes a handle, a head, a first operative surface connected to the head, comprising bristles, a second operative surface connected to the head in opposing relation to the first operative head, the second operative surface being interchangeable among at least one cleaning element, and a swivel connected to the handle and the head. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sweeper device for RV slide-outs.